Barrel Girl Gang
, Dan Mondale, Cole Harmon, Alex Tilden and Boyd Fowler as teenagers, Shortly after raping their first victim.]] The Group is an unofficial name, along with the Barrel Girl Gang," "The Circle," "Lumen's Attackers," and "The Raping Five" for a group of men responsible for the rape, torture and deaths of 12 women. Their rapes began with that of Emily Birch (their original victim) and continued until that of Lumen Pierce, their last victim before Dexter Morgan intervened. They are the ones behind the deaths in the Barrel Girls case. Operations Search and Abduction Dan Mandell would often scan bars looking for potential victims, most likely under the command of Jordan Chase to find a woman for the next rape. After locating a target, he'd render them unconscious and bring them to River Jordan Camp, where each of the men started their cycle. Each woman was brought into the center located in the camp, where they were held captive. Rape and Torture Jordan Chase would stand on with a videocamera, instructing each man to rape the women. Sometimes they would operate alone and sometimes they'd work as a group, however each man had their own unique method in torture. *Cole would use whips to beat scars into their backs while he also whipped them side to side...keeping them free of their blindfold so they could see him...though he often looked back to Jordan for approval (which was always granted). *Dan would shove three fingers into his victims mouths, instead of using a dirty rag and hold them down himself. *Boyd (it is assumed) was the most sympathetic of the Group, possibly having a gentle side in the rape that still was pretty graphic. *Alex Tilden treated his victims in an unknown manner, but it can be thought he followed Jordan's every command. The gratification Jordan received was watching the primal instinct of each man in action, getting his own personal thrill off the matter. After the rape and torture finished, he left the tapes in Cole's safekeeping for "trophies" of their ventures. Execution Each girl was moved from the campsite to Boyd Fowler's House for their final days...kept locked in the attic tied to a support beam on a dirty mattress. It is thought that some of the women were also raped here, even though a majority of the suffering took place in the campsite. After a few days, Boyd would render each girl unconscious and move them into a barrel (cutting a locke of hair just before then), attaching jumper cables to the ends where he'd then electricute them to death. Disposal Boyd took each of the barrels to a secluded swamp location, in guise of his "road kill cleanup" truck and attire, where they'd be dumped in the water and left to float there. After some time, Cole would arrive to remove some of the barrels and apparently dispose of them elsewhere...to get rid of evidence. When notified by Dan that the last girl was still alive, he went quickly into action to move each of the barrels...though he was stopped by a traffic accident before they could be completely discarded. Roles Considering the fact that each member of the group has their own lives outside of their operations, certain roles appear to be assigned based on status. *Dan Mandell acts as the Enforcer. He arrives at bars, searching for young women and seduces them (possibly with the lure of money) into his vehicle where he sedates them in some way and brings them to Boyd's house. *Jordan Chase acts as the leader, not wishing to get his hands dirty. He feels in control of each man's primal self and uses that to get his own, twisted satisfaction from watching the women suffer. *Cole Harmon acts as the Torturer. When women are brought to the house, each man has their way with the woman but he's the one that puts them through the absolute most torment possible. He also records the videos of their torture, for his own personal entertainment at home. *Alex Tilden acts as the Slave. He follows every command issued out by Jordan, just as he has since Emily Birch. Unfortunately not much else is known about what he does. *Boyd Fowler acts as the Finisher. Basically, when each man has finished with a woman and it's ready to get rid of her, he electricutes them in barrels and them dumps them in a swamp way out in the wilderness. *Cole Harmon acts again as what appears to be Cleanup. After a certain amount of time (considering there are 12 recorded deaths), the barrels are moved to a new location and disposed of. Where this location can be guessed upon as Cole never reached his destination,as he was hit by a drunk driver and had to flee the scene of the accident. Cycle Since only 12 women have been murdered since the 20 year time-period, it can be speculated that they either grab one girl every few years or only recently started killing women...thus serving within a 5 year time period. It has recently been revealed that the men make videos of each of their victims, at least until their death. The videos are very difficult to watch, disturbing Vince Masuka who had to watch 12 of them (the 13th disc was damaged by Dexter), Debra, and even Dexter. Debra states, after watching at least one of the videos, that the women were lucky to be dead, considering how damaging it is just watching the videos, and that it must be imposible to move on after the torture. History Five teenagers spent the summer at a camp, coaxed by their leader Eugene Greer to choose a woman for their liking. This woman was a Camp counselor just a year older than each of them, by the name of Emily Birch. After forcing her unconscience, Eugene as well as Cole Harmon, Alex Tilden, Boyd Fowler and Dan Mondale all brought her to an abadoned cabin where she was raped repeatidly by each man, EXCEPT for Eugene who stood off to the side, shouting confidence and how each man should "Seize their Desires". When all was done and finished, Eugene ordered Emily to take a picture of the five of them, with Eugene standing at the far left, Dan Mondale beside him with Cole Harmon in the middle, Alex to the right of him and Boyd at the far right. The picture itself appeared to be something innocent, but it captured the memory of when each of these men took their first victim. Years began to pass by, but all men kept in contact with one another. Eugene Greer changed his name to Jordan Chase and wrote several books that would become bestsellers, propelling him to a level of popularity only dreamed about. He took Cole Harmon on eventually as his Head of Security, with Dan Mondale moving on to become a dentist, Alex Tilden becoming a successful banker and, oddly enough, Boyd Fowler became a mere dead-animal pickup worker. Despite their career changes, each man would meet to torture and rape women for at least a week before finally allowing Boyd to kill them off. They did this with 12 women, finally coming upon Lumen Pierce, abducting her, and prepping her to finally be executed until Dexter Morgan intervened. Jordan kept casual contact with Emily, whom he felt was the most important part of his life. Members There are 5 members of the group, all of which have been identified by Lumen Pierce, Dexter Morgan and Emily Birch. Known Members Jordan Chase - The fourth man identified, Lumen has a vivid memory of how he acted towards her. He kept her tied to a chair, blindfolded. He always wore a watch that he made sure that she listened to...and as he got close, he'd whisper "Tick Tick Tick...that's the sound of your life running out". Jordan apparently never physically raped the girls, rather he talked them down to make them feel worthless as the other men did the dirty work. He has become a very dangerous man with a deep connection to Emily Birch. In the last episode, Jordan is killed by Lumen *Deceased Boyd Fowler - The first man revealed, he is a young dead animal cleanup worker that has a secret hobby of raping and electrocuting girls to death. Dexter runs into him by following trace evidence in a moving truck and eventually claims Boyd's life, immediately stumbling upon Lumen directly after. It is because Boyd using this truck that Dexter even learned the existence of the Group. *Deceased Dan Mondale - The second man revealed, he is a children's dentist as well as a husband and father to a daughter, whose secret hobby also happens to be raping women and participating in their murders. Lumen tracks him down at a bar and shoots him in the midregion, only for Dexter to finally discover what he is which leads him to snapping his neck. *Deceased Cole Harmon '- (aka Suit and Tie) - The third man identified, he'd take off his jacket, and fold it, very carefully and then lay it on a chair, like he didn't want to mess it up. Suit guy she knew, because he always took the blind fold off...guess he thought she'd be dead soon. Dexter took a picture of him while he was at the station with Jordan Chase and showed it to Lumen, confirming his identity. Dexter eventually catches Cole and kills him during a Ritual. *Deceased 'Alex Tilden - 'The last man identified, he claimed that Jordan Chase had taken control of him, stating that he made him do the things he would never do. Not much is known about him, as he had minimal screen time and was killed in the same episode he was revealed in. *Deceased Mistaken Members 'Robert Brunner - A man that is a convicted rapist who loves taking women for a ride. Despite being on parole for doing such acts, he still violates it in order to take women. Lumen mistakes him for one of the men who attacked her, leading Dexter to investigate and ultimately almost kills him before realizing he couldn't have done it (due to an anklebracelet that monitors his location). He dumps Brunner back where he found him and Lumen later tries to take his life, only to be stopped by Dexter who sways her to stop. He was suspected of being involved with the Group because he shacked up with Boyd for a little while before being told by his Parole officer that it was against the rules and was sent under Tuttle Bridge. However, it is possible he had some hand in the torture and rape during the time he DID stay there...it is never elaborated upon. *Alive Victims The Group is responsible for the rape of Emily Birch, the rape and torture as well as murder of 12 women and then the rape and torture of Lumen Pierce. Each of the girls were numbered, based on when they were taken in by The Group. * Number 0. Emily Birch. She is the first woman that The Group ever raped, she is a special part of Jordan Chase's life. Jordan Chase kills her with a poker after she continously bothers him about his feelings towards her, claiming that "there doesn't need to be any witnesses left", then proceeding to kidnap Lumen. * Numbers 1-7. Jane Does (currently). These are all women that were revealed via DVDs recorded by Cole Harmon that were killed either over the past 20 years or within the past 5 years. * Number 8. Jessica Shelton. She is one of the five women found in barrells after a failed transport by Cole Harmon. She was killed within the past 5 years. * Number 9. Susanna Flood. She is one of the five women found in barrells after a failed transport by Cole Harmon. She was killed within the past 5 years. * Number 10. Irene Plax. She is one of the five women found in barrells after a failed transport by Cole Harmon. She was killed within the past 5 years. * Number 11. Julie Fiasconaro. She is one of the five women found in barrells after a failed transport by Cole Harmon. She was killed within the past 5 years. * Number 12. Jane Doe. She is one of the five women found in barrells after a failed transport by Cole Harmon. She was killed within the past 5 years. * Number 13. Lumen Pierce. She is the last victim of The Group, surviving thanks to Dexter Morgan. She helped Dexter kill each of the five men, ultimately deciding to part ways with Dexter because her desire to kill dissapeared. Notes *The Group is the fourth technical instance where a group of serial killers has existed in the Showtime series. Beforehand, it has always been single antagonists working alone...except in the case of the Castillos, Laura Moser's Killers and the Fuentes Brothers. However, this is the first instance in where a Group of serial killers has been the main antagonists for a season. *Each member of the group is very dangerous and have higher survival instincts than most. Each member thus far has demonstrated their will to survive, with Chase being the most dangerous as he now hunts Dexter and Lumen. All except for Alex Tilden, who was cowardly in every aspect of his existence. *The first letter of the names of the Group's members form an alphabetical sequence, reading ABCDE (Alex, Boyd, Cole, Dan and Eugene.) Category:Main antagonists